


Risky (Kinktober)

by TSsweets13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: Damien’s girlfriend has been teasing him all day and he’s had enough.
Relationships: Damien LaVey / OC, Damien LaVey / Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949542
Kudos: 12





	Risky (Kinktober)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my own list of kinks for Kinktober. 
> 
> Day 28: Public Sex
> 
> ALL CHARACTERS ARE 18 OR OVER!

Damien drug Ere along behind him. She had been teasing him all day and he was desperate for her. School had been hell, so to speak, and now he had her alone. She was giggling wildly. He pulled her into an empty classroom and pushed her against the door and kissed her hard. 

She moaned at the feeling of his fiery lips pressed so fiercely against hers. Damien truly lived up to the whole demon dichotomy when they were alone. He was rough and dominant and she loved it. 

He pulled her off the door and pulled her to the back of the classroom. Where they couldn’t be seen, hidden behind a large object. It was then that Ere realized he’d drug her into the auto shop class. She giggled as he kissed her once more, gripping her ass through her ragged, purple plaid skirt. 

“Turn around.” He gruffly ordered her. 

She did so, too slowly for his liking, so he swatted her ass, making her squeak. He pressed her front against the wall, bent just right so her ass jutted out at the perfect angle. He lifted her skirt up revealing the black thong she wore under her black fishnets. He pulled both of the articles of clothing and ran a finger though her folds making her moan. 

He chuckled darkly feeling how wet she was and pressed two of his fingers inside of her. She gasped his name. She knew it was best that she keep quiet, they didn’t want to get caught. Especially by a teacher he began to finger her, his fingers curling inside of her making her whimper and softly moan. 

He pulled them out and freed his cock from his jeans and pressed inside without much more preamble. She cried out and pressed a hand over her mouth to muffle herself. He was so big and it felt so good inside of her. She whimpered his name as he began to buck into her. He reached around and pushed her band T-shirt and black bra up and over her large, perky breasts. He began to grope them with one of his large red hands while his other one gripped her hip to steady her and himself. 

She bit her knuckle and held back her moans and groans. She whimpered his name around it. She began to rock back into him as his thrusts sped up. When his hand lowered down to rub circles around her clit she lost control and came hard with a soft cry of his name. 

He pulled out of her and yanked her off the wall and pushed her to her knees. She was quick to take him into her mouth and suck him hard until he came in her mouth making him groan deep in his chest. She swallowed everything and smiled up at him. 

They quickly redressed and snuck out of the classroom. They counted themselves lucky not to have been caught as they saw the auto shop teacher heading back to his classroom not two minutes after they left.


End file.
